Demonism
by Aku Kyuketsuki
Summary: AU! Every being is born with a Guardian, or not born at all. When some who don't have a Guardian catch the High Archangel's attention, he is at a loss of what to do. Who ever said that curiosity didn’t get the angel? RxB YYxM YxS Will reach M in later Cha
1. To Another World

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I merely own the plot and maybe a few side characters (should I decide to put some). If you don't agree with the ideals of heaven and hell that I've presented here, then either suck it up and read it or don't read it at all. If you do read it reviews in the form of constructive criticism or encouragement are welcome!

**-----  
To Another World**

**Chapter 1**

**Demonism  
-----**

_**3:00AM- Tuesday, January 11  
High Archangel Ryou's Palace  
Japan to Canada Area, Heaven**_

Ryou was alerted to a high shout and many a "Halt!" outside his bedroom door. Wearily, he sat himself up to look to his heavy ebony door, wondering idly who could be making all the fuss with his guards.

"Go back to your post, Guardian." he heard one of his guards shout "The High Archangel is sleeping at the moment." Ryou groaned, rubbing his temples at the memory. He had sat in a council room for twenty hours straight with over 300 elders over the age of 7000 devising a strategy plan against what was dubbed _The Fallen_. _The Fallen_ was a group of angels that had thrown everything away and had morphed to meet their greedy wants and needs. They had become demons. Ryou had had a bad feeling for months now…and had it reaffirmed three days ago when one of _The Fallen_ had stepped forward. He had realised that there was a different way then murdering and plundering human souls when his little brother had been raped and killed by one of their own kind. In pure sadness the hideous demon had handed himself to the High Archangel of Heaven.

"Milord!" Came a cry from outside the door. "Milord Ryou! I need to speak with you…about the DEMONS!"

Ryou herd all noise and sound of the scuff going on right in his own hallway end. Pushing the thick comforter back hurriedly he ran to the door and flung it open "You said something about the demons, Guardian?" He asked the tri colour haired boy three feet away calmly. The boy was previously being drug by the arms backwards and supposedly out of the palace. The Guardian's quarters were just inside the walls of the kingdom, and they weren't supposed to leave until their Charge died.

Most of the angels were without rank and just decided where there should be snow, rain, wind, create more angels, and the like; but if you were a Guardian, you had the ability to control one's life. If an angel was born with two sets of wings, then you were given a human to watch out for, one that was born at the same time as you, and as the Guardian slowly matured, his Charge had less accidents, but if the Guardian was killed…then his Charge would have a more gruesome death then if the Guardian had decided that it was time for his Charge to die.

"My Charge has been noticing his two friends acting strange…and I'm starting to suspect a real possession."

Ryou blinked slightly. If a Guardian thought that _his Charge_ was possessed…then his Charge would believe so also. "Who is the Guardian of these friends of your Charge?" He nodded to the guards who released the Guardian.

"That's the thing, Milord," the Guardian with gold, ebony, and magenta hair stated as he rubbed his arms where the guards had grabbed him "they have none."

Ryou gasped "How is that possible? If they have no Guardian, than they should not even be alive! Are you sure that they have no Guardian?" Ryou asked urgently, grabbing the Guardian's wrist and dragging him towards the council chambers mindless that he himself was merely wearing a silk white button up night shirt and pants.

"I am sure Milord…I have been looking for the two boys' Guardians for the past six months." he said hurriedly.

"What's your name, Guardian?" Ryou asked quickly.

"Y-Yami." the man said, taken aback.

Ryou stopped at an ominous door on the other side of the council chamber "Guardian Yami, Should you _ever_ reveal to _anyone_ what is behind this door…so help me with all that is pure you will not live to regret it."

Yami nodded hurriedly, startled at the very serious tone that his normally gentle lord had taken. "No one will hear from my lips, Highness."

Ryou nodded, taking a key from around his neck and opening the door. A set of stairs led upwards in a spiral. Ryou took a breath before heading up the stairs, hearing Yami follow and the door close and lock behind them.

After minutes, maybe hours, of climbing, Ryou shuddered as a wave of dark magick passed over him and through his very being. "Seto?" he called carefully, not wanting to startle the homicidal man that preferred isolation. "Something has been drawn to my attention." He panted slightly as he reached the top of the stairs. He heard Yami gasp behind him as the brown haired man turned to face them from the only window in the tower.

"And this concerns me and my knowledge?" The man asked coolly, narrowing his bright blue eyes. Turning from the window, the brunette gracefully walked over to a very elegant armchair, seating himself and adjusting his wings…

…his four black feathered wings.

Ryou merely sighed at his intimidating show. "This is Guardian Yami…and he says that the one he looks after has friends without Guardian Angels."

The one named Seto blinked slightly "No Guardian Angels? Didn't you tell me that every being born to earth has a Guardian?" At Ryou's nod Seto paused to think. Yami was a little more confused. How could this man _not_ know that every earth being had a Guardian? All of them had been brought up to either be a Guardian, or assist a Guardian. "I think I remember one of the others -Akunadin I believe -talking about '_he who can breach all three worlds…but not without becoming all_'…what ever the hell that is supposed to mean."

Yami again gasped, this time at the use of the name of the realm that every pure angel and almost all with a religion on earth despised. "Highness…may I be so bold as to ask…who _is_ this?" he asked slightly panicked.

You don't need to know anything." Seto hissed, glaring in a way so strong that it should have pierced Yami's soul.

And to Seto's surprise Yami glared back.

Taken by surprise, Seto blinked before smirking. With a shrug, he stated, You and Ryou here are the only ones with spines. I'm surprised there's even two of you." Yami glanced at Ryou, noting with surprise that his Royal Highness hadn't reacted at all the being named without his honorific.

Ryou rolled his eyes "Seto…what are the signs of possession?"

"Possession?" Seto inquired, raising an eyebrow "_They _don't posses. _They_ can force their wills on others…but only with a certain item that has been hidden since the last battle between demons and angelics in the land of Egypt before Earth even began." with a sigh, he shifted so he was more comfortable "What do they look like? It is said that someone that is _extremely_ different from every one else may in fact be someone who can actually destroy all levels of earth; including Heaven.

Both Ryou and Yami gasped, but Yami shook up the courage to answer "My Charge…"

"Come again?" Seto inquired, raising an eyebrow in question.

"The one he cares for." Ryou said quickly, making Yami again wonder about this man. First he doesn't know about a Guardian, and then he doesn't know what a Guardian's Charge is?

With a sigh, Seto waved his hand "Continue." He practically demanded.

Yami took a great swallow, wondering idly what it was about this guy- other then his black wings- that managed to unnerve him so badly. Usually he was the king of calm. "Right…My Charge looks strikingly like me…but with indigo eyes, and his best friend, Ishtar Malik, has blonde hair, tanned skin, and indigo eyes as well…um…his newest friend, who hasn't really been acting any different then he normally does, but has raised my suspicions from the start, is Bakura Memphis. A white haired boy…" he glanced at Ryou slightly, surprising himself when he noticed he was comparing his lord to what he dubbed _the demon child_. "Erm…he looks startlingly like Milord Ryou…except that his hair has a mind of it's own and his eyes are different colours. His right…no, left eye is indigo…but his right is crimson. If memory serves me correctly he has a scar over his right eye and has deathly pale skin."

Seto looked up curiously "The name Bakura sounds startlingly familiar…but I think it was Bakura _Zahur _not Bakura _Memphis_." Seto shook his head "I have no idea about either of them." he sighted, pinching the bridge of his nose as if to ward of a headache "I can go down there and check it out for myself if you want."

Yami again gapped. The angels were taught that Earth was the worst place for one of the pure to go, that is was practically suicide of the worst degree!

"Yes, I agree that it would be beneficial to check for ourselves." Ryou said, nodding, making Yami stare openly at his leader. "But you can't go down there by yourself, and I would like to figure this one out with who ever _does_ go down there…" he sighed, shaking his head "but it's near impossible for me to go. I shall have to speak to the council about this." Turning to Yami he smiled "If you would be able to…since it affects your Charge so directly, would you be willing to come to earth with who ever is decided to go?"

Yami again had to rattle up the courage. He wasn't suicidal…but he had always loved a good challenge…and to meet his Charge who loved games so much had been on his mind for years since the poor boy's parent's died. "I will, Highness."

Ryou nodded. "Good. Follow me and we'll set up a council meeting."

Yami did as told, and found himself waiting, three hours later, outside the door to the council chambers that had a meeting on who and when the angels would go to investigate. He hadn't even noticed the hours slip by until the door opening made him jump. Around 1 500 people came out, around 300 elders with about 5 guards each. Eventually the lord's guards came out along with a smiling Ryou.

"Milord?" Yami inquired quietly.

'It shall be you, me, and Seto who go to earth." Ryou stated simply and evenly "We shall tell the people that I have fallen ill and will be taken to the Russia area to get treatment for this unknown illness…and that your Charge has traveled to a different part of the world that your water glass cannot reach."

Yami, having quickly gotten over the initial shock that it was just three of them going, nodded in acceptance. It made sense, considering that when Yuugi had gone to the Egyptian desert with his grandfather, Yami had to fly to that area just to keep an eye on him.

_**

* * *

**_

_**  
10:59PM- Thursday, January 13  
City Square  
Domino City, Japan**_

Seto looked around curiously. He hadn't been to earth in a while…and was wondering how many people would recognise him. He sure as hell hoped not many.

"Ouch!" Cam a disgruntled voice from behind him in the alleyway where his other 'partners' should be appearing.

"Took you long enough." He remarked idly as he rolled his eyes at the short figure who had accompanied them. If it was just him and the little prince, he would've been fine. But _no_…the stupid tri-colour haired bitch had to follow them. Seto couldn't understand why, but the man iriked him to no days end. "Now get up and stop staring at the ground as if you've never seen concrete before. It's embarrassing."

Yami growled, standing himself up and dusting his clothes off, looking curiously at the stuff Seto called 'concrete'. All he knew was that if you fell and scraped your knee (like his Charge had done on more then one occasion) that it could draw blood. Looking at his palm he dusted the small stones off as he herd a large '_BANG_' and a muffled "And I _always_ land in the garbage…". Turning, Yami looked to see Seto helping his lord from a large green metal thing that he had seen his Charge being stuffed into by mean people.

"Kaiba!" An astonished voice called is a shrill tone. Turning, Yami saw a blond boy of about 5'9 (which was better then Yami's 5''2) wearing a too short green jacket and extra long white t-shirt with extra baggy faded blue jeans. "Where da hell've ya been, _Kaiba_?" the boy said with an air of authority.

As if _you_, of all people Jounochi, have a right to know." Seto sneered as he dusted a banana peel out of Ryou's hair. "Let's go." he said as he grabbed Ryou's wrist and started walking, leaving Yami to catch up with his long strides.

"Friend of yours?" Yami asked with a smirk.

"Pft." was the reply as Seto dragged them in the direction of a fancy mansion.

"Thank you for finding the potions to hide our wings, Seto." Ryou said politely, stopping Yami's retort. Yami sighed, catching the hint his lord gave off and closed his mouth. It felt weird to have his wings under the skin of his back. It hurt as well when his wings lost all their feathers and ripped his skin, where the bones now were. It had taken a healing spell to completely close the wound…and Yami was wondering what they would do if one of them accidentally released his wings on earth?

"Here we go." Seto sighed as he took out what looked like a card on a necklace and swiped it through a device that opened the stainless steel gates.

"Mother Mary…" Yami said in awe as a giant mansion was revealed when the vine covered bars of the gates swung forward, revealing an equally vine covered three story manor.

"Well?" Seto asked impatiently, deciding he'd let the twit stare enough "Are you going to stand there looking like and idiot with your moth open as if you're trying to catch flies and have me close the doors on your face, which, trust me, I'd _love _to do…or are you going to come inside so that no one can say I'm not a good host?"

* * *

First Chapter. I do intend for this to have more then one...although it does take a lot for me to write them . Lots of encourage ment would be helpful...and thanks to all you who've reviewed my other two stories- "Just Like You" (Bakura Ryou x Dark Bakura) and "Moeru" (Ryuuji Otogi x Yami no Bakura). It's greatly apreciated. 


	2. Discovered

Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer I placed in Chapter 1: it is the standard disclaimer. I WILL NOT ADD ANOTHER ONE! It will be the same as they all will be. And a big 'Arigato Gozimasu!' to all my reviewers! This story has more hits then the other two combined, not including my newest fiction "To hell and back and back again" (which is a Yuugiou crossover with Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children).

Also, thanks to my beta: Jondine16! I would die with out you! PS: Happy Birthday!

**-----**

**Chapter 2**

**Demonism**

**Discovered  
-----**

_**9:57PM- Sunday, January 16  
Kaiba Mansion  
Domino City, Japan**_

Ryou could hardly wait. He was going to a club for the first time! He was wondering what kind of clothes that Seto would get him, as Seto was the only one allowed outside as he was the only one who could be trusted to not make an idiot of himself.

'God, I actually can't wait till this is over.' Ryou thought with a sigh as he felt the homesickness he'd had for the past two days that he'd left home creep back into his very spirit. A hiss startled him nearly senseless as he looked over the banister of the grand stairs to see a black cat trotting towards the basement stairs. Ryou giggled, and hurriedly ran down the steps to follow. "Here kitty, kitty." Ryou said sweetly, as he saw the cat turn the corner and head down the stairs. Ryou ran over to the stairs, flicking the light switch (which he had managed to only take half a day to get used to. Poor Yami was still frightened senseless from them) and was disappointed when no light came on. With a shrug, Ryou followed the cat down the stairs, giggling childishly when the cat's green eyes darted around another corner. Cheerfully humming a tune he had picked up from the radio (Seto didn't like radios very much), he followed the cat down another flight of stairs . "C'mon Kitty, I'm getting tired of all these stairs." With a sigh, he brushed his white hair from his face, hitting another light switch, which, again, wielded no results.

Ryou sighed tiredly as his warm chocolate eyes adjusted to the lighting. He seemed to be in a room with many old looking statues. Carefully approaching one he gently pulled at a white sheet that was overtop of said statue. It was a strange dog-like creature that he had never seen before. The statue was in all gold; from the tip of the dog-mans ears to his kilt to his feet.

An even more sudden, and more high pitched hiss erupted from behind a statue at the far end of the statue hall. Taking a breath, Ryou reminded himself that he was looking for the cat, and so, he took off after the hiss, smiling the whole way, never giving it two thoughts.

Ryou saw a statue of a man with again, dog-like features. Smiling slightly, Ryou went over to examine it. When he looked closer, he saw that there was a sheet of paper, with elegant script written across it saying: Seth, God of Chaos.

Then everything went downhill...

Ryou screamed as he was shoved against the wall by a dark shadow that had jumped from behind the statue of Seth. "Hello, pretty." the voice hissed, pinning Ryou's hands above his head and with the other hand grabbing Ryou's white locks, slamming the boys head back against the concrete wall.

Ryou, after blinking away the black spots in front of his eyes, gasped at the silver haired figure with a golden eye on the right. "Y-You're a Demon!" he yelped, as the silver haired man smirked, showing a fang in confirmation and terrifying the High Archangel even more.

"Clever observation." he said, chuckling. "My Lord sent me here to...make sure that you're never accepted back into your _heaven_." He spat the word 'heaven' like it was a disease...but, then again, to demons heaven is the worst place to go...and only if you're weak. "Do you know how I'm going to do that?" he asked.

Ryou shook his head 'no', to terrified to speak.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you wont know which way heaven is!" the white haired man growled, as he sunk his fangs into Ryou's neck.

With a scream Ryou started to struggle, slowly starting to grow tired. He was the High Archangel...he wasn't ever taught how to fight because there would always be guardians to protect him...

Just as that thought passed through his mind, Ryou saw the silver haired demon with a gold eye was tackled off of him by a red, black, and gold blur. In his fading consciousness Ryou gave a weak scream as the demons fangs were torn through his shoulder at the force. He just barely recognized the gleam of a blade in the Guardian's hand as his world went black.

* * *

**_6:23AM- Sunday, January 17  
Kaiba Mansion  
Domino City, Japan _**

Ryou groaned as he opened his eyes to the blinding light streaming into his window. With a wince he gingerly sat up, turning around to weakly punch the pillows into a more comfortable position for him to sit against. Sighing, he tiredly looked around, momentarily wondering where he was before he realized that he was in his mahogany furnished room in the Kaiba mansion.

A knock sounded before, "Milord Ryou?" was called softly by a voice behind the door.

"Hai?" he tiredly asked as Yami stepped in. Ryou gasped, for along the left side of Yami's face there was an ugly black scar, obviously made by a poison demon's blade. "Are you alright?" He asked fearfully, realizing that if he hadn't walked to the darkest place of the house without a light that Yami probably wouldn't be injured. Wounds from demon blades left a permanent scar that was unable to be removed, even with magick.

"Yes, I'm fine, Lord." Yami said with a bow. "Seto wanted to know whether or not you wanted something to eat. He sensed you had awoke." He explained. "You've been asleep for four hours."

"I've only been asleep for that long?" Ryou wondered aloud with surprise. "I thought I lost a lot of blood."

"Seto apparently has some sort of...blood replenishing potion (1)...I think he calls it." Yami said, with a small shrug "Will it be soup, Milord? Or tea perhaps?"

"Um...a little of both if you don't mind." Ryou replied politely. "If you'd send Seto up, please?" Yami nodded, before heading down to the lower levels of the large house, closing the door behind him. Ryou only had to wait a few minutes before Seto showed up with a curt knock before entering "Seto? What happened?" He asked.

"Apparently, the demons were going to make my house into a lair with a portal to hell in the basement. There was only one man here at the time, Pegasus Crawford, and he had hid when we came in. He must have been waiting until I was out." He replied, taking a seat in a chair beside Ryou's bed and putting the tray of soup and tea down on Ryou's bedside table

"Oh. Where is he now?" Ryou asked, reaching for the cup of tea.

"Dead."

The white haired lord gasped, pulling his hand away from the cup to put over his mouth, as if scalded "Y-You killed him?"

"Of course." Seto replied with a blank look. "Had I let him live there would have been the chance that he would escape and tell the higher demons that I was alive and hosting two angels. I can destroy one...but I wouldn't be able to take on a large gang. When I became Angelic, I lost most, if not all, of my Demonic strengths and powers." he confessed.

Ryou stared at him with shaken disbelief "B-But wasn't there another way?"

"No. As I said he more then likely would have escaped- sneaky bastard that Crawford was- and he would've told the others. If memory serves me correctly he had about 13 loyal demons who would do his bidding any day."

Ryou sighed, nodding sorrowfully. "I s'pose you're right."

Seto nodded. "I think I found who you're looking for. The Guardian and I have found out that his Charge is going to go to a club with his two friends. He and I will follow them and check it out, although I'm worried about leaving you alone." He glanced at the lord, who shook his head.

"We need to know everything about them that we can, So I'll come as well." Ryou decided decisively.

"You're injured, Ryou." Seto admonished. "You really should just stay here and rest. Besides, this club is a common ground for those stupid mortals who call themselves demon hunters. They don't believe in angelics, so if you got found out even in the slightest then you would be attacked. As far as I can tell, only Yami and I would be able to fend them off."

Ryou shook his head ."I shall be coming, Seto."

Seto sighed. "At least you won't bleed all over the place." The brunet stood. "I have clothes for you, Yami, and myself already, although," he smirked, "Both you and Yami may find yourselves offended."

Ryou scoffed "I doubt that. We shall do what we have to do to get the information we need."

* * *

**_9:22 PM- Sunday, January 17  
Outside "Confessions of Sin"  
Domino City, Japan_**

Yami shuffled nervously behind the black angelic, wondering why in the world he was required to wear the gothic clothes that his lord had forced him to wear, and remembered back to his little scuffle...

**-/Flashback/-**

**"Why do I have to wear...this?" Yami asked Ryou once again, gesturing to the tight black leather pants, black silk shirt, chains, belts, and thin strings of fabric which were hanging on the door to his room where Seto had so 'graciously' set out for him for after his shower (honestly...it was like the very air here on earth was poisonous and made you feel continuously dirty).**

**"Just trust him, Yami. It will all be for the best, you'll see." His lord had said.**

**"But look what he's dressed you in, milord!" Yami exclaimed, gesturing to ryou's clothes "He's making you look like...like...I don't even know!" Ryou looked down at himself studying his clothing which consisted of a black tank top that stitched up the side with thin strings and showed two inches of his stomach, fingerless black gloves that went to his elbow on his left hand, and one that went to his wrist on his right, black kapris with a slit on the outside of the leg and at the top by his hips and black high-heeled leather boots that looked like something one would get from the military.**

**"I see nothing wrong with it. Just Get dressed, Yami, and stop arguing with me because whether you want to or not, you _are_ coming!" With that said, Ryou left in a huff, leaving Yami to get changed.**

**-/End Flashback/-**

Now here he stood; the pants and shirt (which were somehow the perfect size) draped on his form with the multiple belts hanging from his hips, the chains dangling from his wrists and neck and belts, and the string was wrapped around his upper arm in a web of black. Seto had also given him a pair of studded shoes and had put something or another on all of their faces. He didn't look any different (as far as he could tell) but the crimson stuff that Seto had outlined Ryou's eyes with had made the High archangel look stunning.

"Stop fidgeting." Seto demanded, adjusting his crimson button up shirt, with ripped sleeves, a bit. He also adorned black leather pants, and a long white trench coat with studded shoulders. Belts and buckles adorned the brunettes wrists, arms and legs in various and mismatching places. Said brunet nodded at the large man who was standing in front of the door, and the man let him, Yami, and Ryou in to the dark club.

Yami winced at the pounding music. It was dark, and made him feel like he should join the crowd of sweaty bodies grinding and sliding against one another in the middle of the dance floor. Resisting the urge, he followed the brunet and his lord to the table.

Ryou sat down, glancing around with curiosity, but knew better then to ask too many questions that would make him look suspicious. "They'll be here in a couple of minutes. Yami, you and Ryou may want to lay low. You both look a lot like Yuugi and Bakura." Seto said, glancing at them. "I'll try to talk to one of them: Malik or Yuugi perhaps." Yami and Ryou both nodded.

The wait was short before the door burst open, a laughing tanned blond and tri-color haired 5' boy entered followed by a more subdued white haired boy.

Ryou's heart soared for a moment, his head becoming light and flashing colors blinking behind his eyes, or maybe that was the strobe lights, but either way he felt like he was flying, and two different colored eyes met his across the club: an indigo and crimson set of eyes.

Yami nods "That's them." he said in affirmation.

"Right," Seto said, waving a waiter over. "I'm going to order a few drinks before I go over there." When the waiter arrived asking Seto what he wanted, he replied, "A bottle of Crown Royal...make that two actually." The waiter left to collect Seto's drink.

Ryou looked at Seto curiously. "Why do you want a drink?" He asked, as the waiter returned with Seto's bottles and a chilled glass.

"So that way I can act like I never would even imagine to and just blame my actions on the alcohol."

Ryou giggled "Yami and I are going to have fun. Do you mind?" Seto waved them off as he tipped the bottle and poured himself a glass full, downing the whole thing in one go. Ryou grabbed Yami's hand and drug the crimson eyed Guardian off. "Might as well have fun while we're here!" He exclaimed, pulling Yami onto the dance floor.

"I don't even know how to dance Mi--Ryou!" Yami gasped as he realized his lords evil plan.

"Well then, we're both going to learn."

Ryou was a natural, his hips swaying in time to the heavy beat and his ethereal hair flowing gracefully with his every movement, the blue lights making his pale features look fae in nature. Yami soon found out how to let himself be devoured by the beat, his mind going almost blissfully blank, but still aware enough that he could watch for any sins of trouble.

When someone tapped Ryou's shoulder, the white-haired boy turned and blinked at his near double. "Care to dance?" The man asked in a husky voice, with an accent Ryou had never heard before.

Ryou nodded in a half stunned silence, and Yami watched as Ryou was pulled away with the other white-haired boy. The tri-color haired angelic decided to let his lord go off and have some fun, although, he would for sure be keeping a close eye.

"I haven't seen you around before." The man asked, pushing his leather clad hips against Ryou's own, making the smaller boy mewl and stumble closer from the pressing crowd "The name's Bakura. Memphis Bakura."

"R-Ryou." The smaller boy said, blushing slightly as the crowd pushed him closer to Bakura. Where as he and Yami had been dancing close to the outer area of the dance floor, Bakura had drug him to near the center.

"Hn...decorus nomen, Ryou (2)." Bakura said in that accent of his. Ryou shuddered and gasped as Bakura's hands ran down his sides and hips to his lower back and shoulders "Heh...valde decorus(3)." Bakura whispered as his head dipped towards Ryou's, making the angelic's eyes go wide in half fear and half excitement.

A large crash and several screams stopped Bakura from moving his plans forward.

"DEMON!" Someone shouted, and several guns started firing in many directions. Ryou jumped when he felt a hand grab his wrist, and he looked to see a half sober brunet tugging at his hand. "Ryou, we have to leave, now." Ryou nodded, and with a glance over his shoulder at Bakura, Ryou ran with Seto towards the back exit, away from the shots.

Yami's eyes scanned the crowd hurriedly as all hell broke loose. When he spotted the tall brunet and his lord he took off in that direction, heading at them at an angle, and he saw the bullet fly in slow motion. He had seen the drunken 'Demon hunter' raise his gun in Ryou's direction, only being able to see a white and black blob, he had assumed it was a demon. Yami was just barely 6 feet from Ryou, and in fear for the little Archangel's safety he summoned to his side his trusty weapon: his dark purple staff with a green orb in the top (4). Several people screamed when the bullet was deflected by a staff that had appeared out of no where in the weird mans hands, several of them believing that Yami was the demon that the demon hunters had spotted.

Ryou stops when he hears the sound of a bullet ricocheting off of something solid, and turns towards the sound, gasping when he sees his Guardian fending off at least 9 people wishing for a reward for taking a demons head "We have no time!" Seto yelled, dragging Ryou out the door and slamming it shut "I'm sure he can take care of himself!" The blue-eyed man insisted, dragging Ryou to the black Ferrari that they had arrived in. Ryou jumped into the passengers seat, and Seto in the drivers as the brunet took off at high speed after getting out of the parking lot.

Yami smiled when he saw that Seto had drug Ryou out, and decided it was now time for him to leave. Running to the bar, he jumped over the top, dodging bullets, while getting scrapes here and there. He swung open the Employees Only door and dashed through, wincing as a bullet buried itself in his side. Running out another door, He ran in the opposite direction of the Kaiba mansion, hearing a siren sound like an ambulance, but one that was changed to represent the demon hunters, closing in on him. Jumping a high chain link fence, cutting his hands, he ran to the run-down looking house. He stumbled over some unused lawn furniture and weeds, only able to hear his own heartbeat and raged breathing. Bursting into the house and thanking all that was holy that the door was unlocked he walked further into the house, the clean pots and pans in the kitchen he was standing in, making him start to believe that the house wasn't as abandoned as he had originally thought.

Ignoring the evidence he walked further into the run down kitchen, finding the cutlery drawer with a very sharp knife in it. Sitting at the small table he pulled his shirt up and off, looking at the damage the bullet had caused. Taking off one of his belts he bit into it, as he carefully slid the knife into his skin, making a new incision beside the wound. Gasping around the leather, he pushed it in further until he was sure that the end of the knife was in line with the trapped bullet. Tipping the blade with a strangled cry, he began to force the bullet back out where it had came, damaging tendons and tissue as the bullet was slowly pushed out of it's three inch deep tunnel in his left side. He gasped when he felt more then heard the bullet clatter to the grey tilled floor, dropping the belt and his shirt with the offending intruder. With shuddering breath, he pulled the knife out, and dropped it his head leaning against the cool table as he felt the fear and darkness force his mind to an uncomfortable slumber.

* * *

Translations and Notes

1) Blood replenishing potion is from Harry Potter...either that or I've been reading too many fanfics and it's someone else's. If it is I'm not meaning to plagiarize this small idea.

2) Decorus Nomen, Ryou- Beautiful name, Ryou (This is Latin. I myself don't speak this language, so I am trusting my translation device.)

3) Valde decorus- Very beautiful (If you can't tell, Bakura speaks Latin, which just makes him more mysterious then before -Wink-.)

4) If you don't recognise it: this is the Dark Magician's staff.

Gomen nasai. I didn't mean for it to take me so long to write this out...but I had that stupid block of creative words called writers block. Plus I've had to deal with the stupid internet and computer problems. I somehow managed to melt my motherboard (I have noooo effing idea how that happened) and a brown out fryed out modem, but the stupid phone company kept on telling me that there was nooo way that it could be that, and the stupid school blocked But, on a happier note: I got a lot of drawings done and passed my first semester with a 60 average (I probably could've done better, but it was a boreing semester). I will update soon this time 'round. I have myself on a schedule to atleast try and have a chapter finished a week, on top of French, Math, and Design homework it may be kinda hard, but, meh. Either way, it'll work itself out.


	3. Plot's that Don't Exist

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I merely own the plot and maybe a few side characters (should I decide to put some). If you don't agree with the ideals of heaven and hell that I've presented here, then either suck it up and read it or don't read it at all. If you do read it reviews in the form of constructive criticism or encouragement are welcome!

-----

Plots that Don't Exist

Chapter 3

Demonism

-----

**_10:02PM- Sunday, January 17  
The 'Dirt Avenue'  
Domino City, Japan_**

Malik scowled at his Latin friend and waved him off at the front of the rundown building. Normally Malik would have walked the whitenette home, more to make sure that the man didn't do something that got him in shit as opposed to making sure the other man got home, but he was tired, so the self proclaimed 'king of thieves' could just go fuck himself. "C'ya, Kura." The blonde yawned, waving the whitenette off, telling him silently to fuck off, knowing his friend would get the message.

"Etiam, etiam, c'ya Blondie.(1)" Bakura snickered at the blond, taking off to a nice apartment a few blocks away. Malik sighed, slipping into his half-run down house, not even bothering to lock the front door. If anyone decided to try and break in, he'd scare them away.

"My god was that boring." He said, collapsing on the couch. He, Yuugi, and Bakura had gone to the club when Bakura all but disappeared and this hot drunken brunet had stumbled over, slurring over his words and tripping over himself. The funny part was, Yuugi seemed almost taken with the drunk, even after said drunk had collapsed against him.

_-/Flashback/-_

_"Sorry." the brunet mumbled, pushing himself up using Yuugi's shoulder as a crutch before seating himself on a barstool "Can I get a :Hick: shot of vodka?" the man hick-upped again, swaying slightly, shaking his head, making his swaying momentarily worse. "Thanks." he muttered, taking a swing of water but to drunk to notice that he wasn't drinking his beloved poison._

_The tri-colour haired Yuugi looked at the man with sympathy while Malik resisted the urge to point and laugh. It was mean, but he could care less. Ra only knows how many times that had happened to him. "Are You Okay?" Yuugi asked, concerned about the man's health. He was dressed in nice clothes, but he looked like shit in Malik's opinion. If Bakura were here, the poor man might be missing his wallet and then some._

_The man sighed, shaking his head again, running long pale fingers through his mussed brown hair "I came here, thinkin' my boyfriend was in Tokyo wit' his parents an' I jus wanted to get out and do somethin'. Teh bastard was here, makin' out wit some blonde in one of teh rooms..." his blue eyes open, causing the violet-eyed Yuugi to gasp. Malik had to resist snickering at Yuugi's expression, not one of shock, but one of attraction. Malik had been the shorter teen's best friend since the kid was 13, and he knew the kids type by now...tall, dark haired, and handsome._

_"That's horrible!"_

_"Ya, but thanks anyways. I dun need no ones pity." The man looked at them, his eyes now a little bit clearer from the intake of three glasses of water (the bartender had kept on giving him refills to make him sober enough to avoid any drunken bar fights) "Its hard to get me to talk to people...unless I'm smashed as you can tell."_

_Yuugi giggled. "Mouto Yuugi." The tri haired teen said, holding his hand out. "What's your name?"_

_"Seto." The brunet said with a smile, shaking Yuugi's hand. Seto glanced over the dance floor, his eyes landing on two whitenettes on the dance floor. "Hn, I wonder who that is who's dancing wit' my friend…"_

_Yuugi and Malik followed the brunet's gaze, Yuugi giggling when he saw who it was. "Oh, that's just our friend Bakura. But now that I look at them, those two look strangely alike."_

_"Bakura?" The brunet looked at Yuugi. "He wouldn't hurt Ryou, would he? Ryou just went through a bad break-up too…but he has a bad habit of thinking of other people before himself." _

_"Sounds like someone else I know." Malik said with a smirk, nudging a blushing yuugi. "Honestly, I've never seen Bakura in a relationship." Malik informed "but, then again, I don't even know every detail about Bakura…and we've known each other since we were kids."_

_Seto nodded. "He seems kinda weird…"_

_"Yeah." Malik said with a shrug "He gives that feel to everybody, except me and Yuugi."_

_"How old are you by the way?" Seto asked, looking Yuugi over "No Offence, but if you laid back on the gel you probably only come to about 4'6."_

_Yuugi blushed and stuttered, glancing at his blond friend who had snuck them in. "We're about the same age as you." Malik said, his keen nose picking out a young scent..._

_...no one said that Ishtar Malik was a human..._

_-/End Flashback/-_

That had been when all hell broke loose and the blond, Yuugi, and their white haired friend had bolted, mostly to avoid getting shot. Malik sighed again, feeling his ears tingle as they grew longer and to the top of his head. He was a shapeshifter, and his preferred animal to shift into was that of a cinnamon coloured husky, although most of the time he was only comfortable when he was a hybrid. He felt his nails lengthen and harden, and his hind legs morph and grow. He stretched out and was just about to get comfy when he paused, noticing another scent in the house.

Stealthily moving off the couch, he quietly walked around the wall that separated the tiny living room with the smaller kitchen. Glancing past the doorframe and peeling wallpaper, Malik Gasped at the blood on the floor. He felt himself pale when he saw Yuugi's form and a knife there as well.

"YUUGI!" he shouted, running over to the teen, gently turning Yuugi on his back and into his lap. That's when Malik noticed not only the clothing and height differences, but this kid's hair colour was different. Malik blinked at the almost blood red outline with the nearly golden crown shooting through the midnight, compared to Yuugi's bleach blond and bright magenta. "You're not Yuugi," He muttered, picking up the 5'4 teen anyways, carrying him over to his room and dropping the teen on the messed up bed. The tanned blond left to the bathroom to collect the first aid kit. Coming back, he propped the unconscious man against the headboard, bandaging the teen's side after cleaning up the dried blood. Glancing at the boy he guessed that he was suffering from blood loss (if the blood on the kitchen floor was anything to go by) so, placing his hands parallel, three inches from each other, he imagined his flamed core in the center of his stomach sending tendrils of flame to his fingertips, smiling at the tingling sensation on his fingertips as a red neon light flowed between them. Pulling his hands apart he gently pressed his fingertips against the edges of the wound. Gritting his teeth he let his energy flow into the wound, into the Yuugi-look-alike's blood. He urged the blood to flow to the wound to clot. He also asked the boy's heart with his energy to supply and create more blood then it normally would.

Malik collapsed, positive that the teen would at least be alive when Malik woke back up.

* * *

_**7:34AM- Monday, January 18  
The old house on 'Dirt Avenue'  
Domino City, Japan**_

"Nurg..." The now not unconscious teen grumbled, shifting his legs under the Malik spread over him.

"Whazza bastard' kid..." Malik mumbled, groaning as he supported his weight on his arms, pushing himself up.

"Umm…" Yami looked at the blond, blinking stupidly. Malik looked over and returned the stare for at least 3 minutes.

"First things first." Malik said, shaking his head "What the Fuck are you doing in my fucking house?"

"I thought it was abandoned." Yami said, pulling the sheet closer to his naked chest, glancing at the bandages wrapped around his torso. "And I was wounded."

"Ya, I noticed the bullet lying in my water dish." Malik said with humour "Well, Want something' to eat? I got school in a..." Malik looked at the red neon lights that showed the time "Half an hour." Malik shook himself, shaking the sleep out of his body.

"Ah..." Yami said, watching Malik "Why do you have dog ears?"

Malik Blinked, twitching said ears 'oh, Shit.' he thought. "I...ah hehe..."

"You're a demon." Yami said, matter a fatly. "That makes much more sense." He said, not even noticing Malik's look "And I am Kind of hungry."

Malik nodded, hurrying to the kitchen to make some toast for his sudden 'guest'. 'Why the hell hasn't he attacked me yet? And he smells kinda funny, but I'm not quite sure what it is...'

Malik came back with the toast "So, Spill." he said to the Yuugi look alike "What kinda demon are you, cause you sure as hell aren't a human."

Yami blinked "I'll tell if you tell."

"Shapeshifter. Why do you look like my friend, Mouto Yuugi?" He asked, handing the boy his food, watching.

Yami smirked his game smirk "I'm not a demon." he paused, "and I'm under no obligation to answer that second one."

Malik sniffed the air, scowling "What do you mean, 'I'm not a demon'? You sure as hell ain't human!"

"I sure as hell ain't demon either." Yami mimicked, "Although, I will show my thanks for assisting my healing by doing one thing for you."

"One thing, eh?" Malik asked with a demonic smirk, crossing his arms over his chest, before shoving Yami onto his back, causing the crimson eyes man to blink up at the blond who moved to straddle his waist, his eyes growing darker.

Yami Gasped as the blond dug sharpening nails into his arms, glancing over to see that Malik's dog-like nails were now like talons.

"And what if I take, instead of asking?" Malik said, his voice sounding like it had a double tone over it, a flare of energy in dark purple forcing his hair to stand up.

"What are you…" the guardian began, but was cut off as the shapeshifter kissed him hard. The angelic blinked is shock and slight fear as he saw large shadows growing from Malik's back, solidifying into long black wings.

A sudden knock came from the front door as Malik threw himself to the ground, hissing in what seemed like pain as his hair returned to normal, along with his nails.

"Malik!" He herd the husky voice with a Latin accent shout "Shortie is going to be pissed if you're late! Volito sursum (2)!"

"I'm coming!" Malik shouted, looking at Yami. "I want you to help me, k?" he whispered, so that Bakura didn't hear.

"Alright." Yami said, nodding.

"K." Malik repeated as he gathered his book bag together and hurriedly threw his school uniform over yesterdays clothes, deciding to change and shower after gym.

"I'll be back at 3. Make your self at home." he said hurriedly as he left, grabbing the second now cold piece of toast from the kitchen.

"What took you so long, Blondie?" Bakura asked as they lazily walked toward the Kame Game Shop where they would pick Yuugi up.

"I got a friend over." he said with a grin, informing Bakura of what kind of 'friend' it was.

Bakura smirked, then suddenly frowned. "I couldn't scent him." He informed, causing Malik to shake his head.

"Yea, he's not human, but he claims not to be one of our kind either."

"Malik! Bakura! You're late!" Yuugi shouted as he ran to catch up with them, looking utterly adorable with a pout on his face. Bakura laughed, shaking his head as the trip continued on with the usual bantering.

When they got within sight of the school gates, Yuugi stopped dead in his tracks as Seto stepped out of the car with Ryou, causing Bakura to stop as well.

"Ra above, shoot these poor, love struck fools down." Malik said with a laugh, dodging a swipe from Bakura and ignoring Yuugi's glare. An evil smirk came to face, and Bakura and Yuugi glanced at each other nervously. "Oi! Seto! Ryou!"

The two looked over, and Ryou ran over, smile on his face, while Seto walked over at a more calm and placid pace.

"Hi!" Ryou said with a faint blush, stopping right in front of Bakura, his hands behind his back as he rocked on his feet. "I'm sorry. I was under the impression you were much older." he said.

Bakura Laughed, shaking his shaggy white locks "Me? I'm 18. Sent to jail on false charges and was still forced to pay the fee for 'wasting police inventories'. Had to drop out to work that off."

"I see." Ryou said, his blush fading all too quickly for Bakura's liking.

"Do I know you two?" Seto asked as he tipped his head to the side, playing the 'drunk himself so stupid can't remember last night' act.

Yuugi looked down for a few seconds, before Holding out his hand "Mouto Yuugi. We met at the club last night. This is Ishtar Malik and Memphis Bakura." he introduced as they headed inside.

* * *

**_12: 16PM- Monday, January 18  
Domino High  
Domino City, Japan_**

Ryou sighed. He hated being lost and already he was.

"All I'm trying to do is find Seto." Ryou mumbled grumpily. He had been put in most of Malik's classes, to keep an eye on him.

Groaning as he ran into something solid and fell backwards, the hand that was held out to him startled the archangel slightly.

"You're the one that I saw with Kaiba."

Ryou paused, Looking up and seeing the blond kid that had confronted them when they had first arrived. "Oh, Jounochi, Right?"

The blond smiled and ran his fingers through his shabby hair "Jounochi Katsuya, that's me." He laughed, helping Ryou up. "What were you doing with Seto, anyways?"

"Oh, um, he's hosting a friend and I. We're from out of the country." He said.

"Ah. Well, you don't seem as mysterious as Bakura. I actually took you for brothers when I saw you walking the halls today."

Ryou blushed, causing Jounochi to laugh again.

"You can just call me Jou." the blond insisted. "So, who were you looking for? Seto?" Jou paused, then blushed as he realised he had called the brunet by his first name "Eh! Kaiba! I meant Kaiba."

Ryou laughed. "I think you like him a bit, Right?"

For a second, a saddened look came over his face. "I was good friends with him while we both lived in an orphanage, but as soon as he got adopted he stopped hanging with me. Then he just all of a sudden appeared, and he was just soaked in blood, but wouldn't tell me why."

Ryou gasped "I'm sorry."

Jou shook his head "We met back up about two years ago in freshman year, but he was a total ass-wipe." he sighed "He doesn't even come to school most days. I mean, he owns a company and he's a multi-billionaire, he just seems to come here to piss me off."

Ryou paused "What do you know about Demons?"

Startled, Jou looked at him. "You must not have demons where you're from. Here, we call then youkai most of the time, but anyways, they're the bad-asses that kill and plunder and rape. He shook his head. Cops kept on getting killed, because their criminals where supper human, so they created the SCS." Jou sat down against the wall of the school, admiring the trees.

"SCS?" Ryou asked, sitting beside him.

"The Specialty Crime Squad. We just call them demon hunters. They're supposed to prevent the civilians from knowing what demons are, but the population already knows, we just don't say anything. Apparently, there's different types of demons. There are the shapeshifters, which turn into animals, the Omashifters, which can turn into other people, the hell demons, which rely on killing humans to sustain a human form. Let's see… I think there's also succubae and incubus. They seduce things down the road to purgatory, and then drain your blood from you before letting your soul wander lost. They're supposed to be a type of sex vampyre."

Jou paused, causing Ryou to let out a shaky "G-go on."

"Then there's the fallen." Jou's Face darkened. "They're born like humans, but they're half-breeds. They normally are the result of a Demon dad and a human mother. Normally, they have wings, which can be black, white, gold, double, triple…anything you can think of." Jou shook his head "Seto's one of them."

"W-what?" Ryou asked, his eyes wide. "He wasn't anything like that when I first--"

Jou laughed bitterly "You're one of those things the demon's refer to as 'Angels', right?"

Ryou blinked, before realising what he had said and blushing "You can't tell anyone! Please, you mustn't." he begged, tugging on Jou's sleeve.

"Why not?"

"It might upset the balance." Ryou admitted, about ready to bang his head against a wall like he had seen Seto do when he was upset. "Humans can't know too much about us, or else they might try to up heave our power."

"I won't." Jou said sincerely. "But god, I would love to tell my dad that Angelics really do exist." He shook his head, "I was adopted not long after seto by a demon hunter. He told me that if I were to ever fall in love, it had better be with an angel." he sighed. "Do human soul's really go to heaven or hell?"

"Well, no. The Demons we know of try to trick a soul once, or before they die to become a demon as well."

"Wow, I though demons just went at it like rabbits and out pops a demon baby." he frowned "this might put a whole new look for the 'Fallen'."

Ryou nodded "Angels guard a human through its life. I can't give you the details, but we have a ranking system that allows one angel per person, and when that person dies the other angels purify it of all feeling, of its mind, so that it's soul might be reborn."

Jou laughed "All this and I haven't even gotten you name." Giving a winning grin, he muttered "Or should I ask your rank, Holiness?"

Ryou smiled, surprised at the title "I'm Ryou. High Archangel of Heaven."

* * *

Translations and Notes

Gomen, I've been getting lazy with my updates. I've got a new project I'm working on, so I'll try to update when I can (still trying to work around school blocking I can't release much information on it, but I can tell you it's a web comic . Also, I'm starting on two other fanfics and have three chapters on an un-posted one. Will get to that soon.

-Ja ne!

1)Etiam, etiam- Yeah, yeah.

2)Volito sursum- Hurry Up


End file.
